


Resurrecting Xena

by daviderl



Series: Xena: Warrior Princess [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up story to 'Gods and Demi-gods.'<br/>Using Gungnir, his mighty spear, Odin killed the Dahak-inhabited body of Xena, and killing Dahak.<br/>While Gabrielle was preparing Xena's body for burial in Amphipolis, Autolycus showed up, claiming that Xena was inside him.<br/>Together they have to find a way to put Xena's spirit back into her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearing Xena

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the offshoot of two Xena/Thor stories ("Ares Versus Thor'', and ''Gods and Demi-gods''), but this is a straight Xena story.

 

**Resurrecting Xena**

**Chapter One**

**Hearing Xena**

“Gabrielle, it’s me. I’m here. I’m in Autolycus.”

“What?” Gabrielle exclaimed, quickly opening her eyes and seeing only Autolycus. She brought out the Chakram, threatening him with it again.

“What is this?” she demanded. “You learned how to impersonate Xena’s voice and thought you play some kind of sick joke on me? What kind of disgusting bastard are you?”

All the time Gabrielle was berating Autolycus, she was slowly advancing on him, the Chakram on high, ready to split his skull. And Autolycus was slowly backing away, his hands defensively up in front of him until he backed into the wall next to the door.

“Now wait a minute,” he implored her. “This isn’t some kind of joke. Xena really _is_ inside me. And I can prove it.”

“Prove it how?” Gabrielle retorted.

“Ask me something. Something that only Xena would know about you.”

Gabrielle hesitated, then said, “I have two brothers, one of them is named Herodotus. Is he the older or younger one?”

Autolycus waited until the answer from Xena came to him.

“You don’t have any brothers. Herodotus is your father. You have a younger sister named Lila. And your mother’s name is Hecuba.”

Gabrielle slowly lowered the Chakram, but was still suspicious.

“Why is it I hear Xena’s voice when my eyes are closed?”

“I’m not sure. Xena seems to think that with your eyes open and you see me, and you only hear my voice.”

“I want to hear Xena talking to me.”

“Then you’ll have to close your eyes again.”

Gabrielle walked to the side of the sarcophagus opposite Autolycus.

“You stay on that side. If I hear you coming over here, I’ll gut you like a fish.”

“My word. I’ll stay on this side.”

Gabrielle took a deep breath, then closed her eyes.

“Xena, why are you in this thief’s body?”

Xena’s voice replied, “I don’t know how or why. All I know is that I was in the Northland and that horrible god was controlling my body. Then I felt Odin’s spear tear through me. And for a just heartbeat or two I was in control of my body, then … then I guess I died, and the next thing I knew I was here, inside Autolycus.”

“What’s it like – being in a man’s body. And can you make him do whatever you want?”

“It’s very strange. Everything feels different. Well, not everything. Just some things. Like having to hold my – his, organ, when I – he, has to pee. And the mustache, the different body odor, and his penchant for eyeing the women – he seems to be an ‘ass-man’. But other things, like hunger and thirst, squatting the bushes, they’re pretty much the same. And since we’re about the same height, what I see is the same.”

“And controlling him?”

“I can, if I want to. But it’s a struggle. He has a very strong will. And I think the longer I stay inside him the weaker I get. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be … here.”

Gabrielle opened her eyes as Xena was speaking and heard the last few words in Autolycus’ voice.

“Well?” he asked. “Do you believe me now?”

“Yeah, I guess I do. So – how do we get Xena out of you and back into her body?”

Autolycus shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea.”

“Has Xena said anything about how to do it? And by the way – just HOW did she get into your body?”

“I’m afraid the answer to both questions is still ‘I don’t know’.”

“Then who _would_ know?”

“Why do you keep asking me questions I can’t answer?”

“It just seems to me that being that your this so-called ‘King of Thieves’ that you’ve been around enough to know things – things other, ordinary people, might not know.”

“Okay, what’s with this ‘so-called’ business?”

“Anyone can claim anything, including being a king of thieves. As far as I know, you could be the ‘King of Liars.’”

Autolycus fondled his mustache, not knowing how to respond. Then he said, “Xena want to talk to you again.”

Gabrielle closed her eyes.

“Gabrielle,” Xena’s voice said, “I have to tell you something. When we were about to go up against Dahak, that was the god’s name, by the way, I never thought we could lose; I never thought I would die, so I never bothered to – to say goodbye, or to tell you how much you mean to me. And I am so sorry for that. But I want you to do something for me.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to let Autolycus hold you. I know it will seem weird for you, but I need to feel you in my arms again, even if just for a moment. Can you do that?”

“Of course. Anything for you.”

Gabrielle opened her eyes and went to Autolycus, and after several awkward moments she closed her eyes again and slid her arms around his waist as his arms went around her back. But with her eyes closed it almost felt like she was in Xena’s arms, and she held her/him even tighter, her body pressed up hard against what felt like Xena’s body. And without thinking about it, Gabrielle turned her face up as Autolycus did the opposite and their lips touched, and then their tongues met. But when Gabrielle moaned softly, Autolycus hurriedly released her and backed away.

“Okay,” he said, breathing harder. “That was too real.”

“Right there with you,” Gabrielle answered, bordering on panting, but not feeling quite as embarrassed as she thought she should. But she started tending to Xena’s body to let the moment pass.

“Xena wants to talk to you again.”

“Okay, but you stay over there,” Gabrielle said, indicating he should remain on the other side of the sarcophagus. Then she closed her eyes.

“Gabrielle, I think I may know how to have my spirit returned to my body.”

“That’s great! How?”

“Do you remember when we first got together we were talking about invading the lands where the Centaurs and Amazons were warring against each other?”

“I remember.”

“Well, one of my scouts mentioned something that I just dismissed at the time.”

“What?”

“He said the Amazons had a shamaness, a very powerful shamaness, who seemed to be turning the tide against the Centaurs. And I was thinking, that if she was _that_ powerful, maybe she might be able to help us.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try to find where the Amazon camp is, and to ask her to help. Although I don’t know why she would. I hear the Amazons aren’t very friendly toward men.”

“That could be a problem. But maybe if we had something to trade, or could make it worth her while….”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know. But do you realize that you’ll have to take my body with you, don’t you?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead, but it makes sense. Of course the problem would be how to get your body away from here without anyone finding out until we were far, far away.”

“Okay, I have to butt in here.” Suddenly it was Autolycus’ voice Gabrielle heard and she opened her eyes.

“What?”

“You seem to be forgetting who I am!” he exclaimed, obviously annoyed. “I can get Xena’s body out of here before daybreak and no one will be the wiser.”

“How?”

“You let me worry about that. You just be ready when I say it’s time to go.”


	2. Stealing Xena

**Chapter Two**

**Stealing Xena**

“So how is this going to happen? What can I do?”

”Hmmm. Well, I’m not used to working with a partner, but maybe I can think of something for you.”

Autolycus played with his mustache for a few moments, thinking, then said, “Okay, you need to get Xena ready to travel. Put something else on her. And you will need something else to wear as well.”

“And just where am I supposed to get clothes? This is all I have.”

“Look around. Coming into town I saw plenty of clothes hanging on lines to dry so there should be plenty to choose from. Just don’t take the good stuff, and don’t take more than one item from each neighborhood.”

“You want me to steal from these people?”

Autolycus started at Gabrielle as if she had just said the stupidest thing anyone could say, then he shook his head sadly.

“Okay. Fine. You be the good, law-abiding citizen, and we’ll just let Xena die.”

Autolycus turned away as if to leave.

“Wait! Stop! Okay. You win. I’ll try to find clothes for Xena and for me. So what will you be doing?”

“We’ll need a horse or two, and a cart or a wagon, and something, some way to hide Xena’s body. That’s what _I’ll_ be doing.”

“When are we going? I don’t think I can be ready for a while.”

“We won’t be leaving until just before dawn, while it’s still dark.”

“Shouldn’t we go before then? I would think the sooner we left, the more of a head start we’d have.”

“ _That’s_ why I’m the King of Thieves and you’re just a semi-useless tag-along. If we leave too soon, someone is sure to see us, and once Xena’s body is discovered as gone, then we’ll be suspects. But if we leave just before dawn, we’ll seem to be simple peddlers leaving early enough to get to the next town in time to set up our goods.”

“Well, I guess that does make sense.”

“Of course it does. Oh, also, you need to get sacks of grain or something you can shape to look like Xena lying under a burial shroud. That should give us time to get far, far away before anyone discovers she’s gone. And if you can, find a weapon or two. They might come in handy.”

As Gabrielle nodded, Autolycus disappeared into the night. Gabrielle turned to Xena and pulled the linen sheet from her face and gently caressed her face and hair, unaware that a tear escaped from one eye. She bent down and softly kissed Xena’s cold lips and whispered, “Don’t you worry, this is going to work. We _will_ get you back into your body … somehow.”

She then put out all but one torch and left the mausoleum on her own mission.

Stealing the clothes she needed was simple, but the only weapon she found was a rusted knife blade thrown into a garbage pit. She tied it onto a broken tent pole she found to make a serviceable short spear. Plus, she also had Xena’s Chakram, but would rather not have to use it if possible.

For most of the night Gabrielle nervously paced, fearful of each noise – thinking that someone was coming, and wanting to know why she was still at Xena’s side. She didn’t dare let herself nod off, just in case. But each noise also raised her hopes that Autolycus was back.

Despite her resolve, Gabrielle found herself nodding off. So to keep awake until Autolycus returned, she talked to Xena’s body:

“I want you to know that we WILL get you back into your body. How did you end up in You Know Who? Do you know? And how is it that he was here so fast? That’s something I need to find out. Do you think Ares had something to do with it? I think these gods have powers we know nothing about. I really wish I could have visited Valhalla again. And I wish you could have come with me. I think you would have loved it there. I’ve heard that the dead can hear our thoughts. Can you hear mine? Well, I guess I’ll have to wait until Autolycus comes back. And what EGO that guy has, claiming to be the KING of Thieves! Anyone could say that, but that doesn’t mean it’s true. But I have to admit, if you were going to inhabit a man’s body, you sure picked a handsome one. Not that I’m attracted to him! Not at all! Far from it. Still…”

The next thing Gabrielle knew, she heard the clip-clop of two horses, and the squeaking of four wooden wheels badly in need of lard to grease the axles.

“It’s about time!” she chastised Autolycus, covering the fact that he had almost walked in on her asleep.

“That’s not too bad,” he said, eyeing the ragged clothes she was now wearing, and those she had struggled to put on Xena. He was wearing ragged and torn clothes he had found as well.

Together they put Xena’s body into the small cart, having to bend her legs at the knees to make her fit. They then covered her with a blanket, and baskets filled with old clay bottles, and whatever else Autolycus could find to fill them with. Next they arranged, and pounded into shape, several bags of grain to look like a woman’s body, then covered everything with a blanket. The last thing Gabrielle did was to inscribe a small sign asking that mourners respect the dead, and not touch Xena’s body until it was time to put her into the sarcophagus that was being constructed.

“This town only has two roads in and out – one east and one west. Xena told me we need to go west to find the Amazons, so we’ll take the eastern road, and when we’re far enough out of town, we’ll circle around to head west.”

“To throw them off our trail,” Gabrielle added.

“Exactly.”

The journey to the eastern gates took them through most of the town. Fortunately they only encountered a couple of traveling peddlers with carts similar to theirs, one going their way, and one coming into town to set up his wares in the market place. A few dogs barked as they passed, but no one bothered to look to see what they were barking at. A sleepy guard barely looked at them as they left the city gates. By the time the sun had risen, they were well on their way to find the Amazon camp.


	3. Traveling With Xena

 

**Chapter Three**

**Traveling with Xena**

“Did you find her? Did you find those people who took her?” Cyrene was beside herself with worry and anguish, and anger.

“Not yet,” the chief magistrate said. “But we will. We have questioned the guards who were at both gates. The one at the west gate said no one entered or left. But the one at the east gate reported only one peddler entering before dawn, and only two carts left. But the curious thing was that one of the carts had a horse pulling it, and one was tied to the rear of it. There were two people, an older man and his wife, but they didn’t look wealthy enough to own two horses.”

“And this so-called guard didn’t think THAT looked suspicious?” Cyrene’s anger increased.

“It was very early, just before the shift change. And after being awake almost all night…you understand.”

“No!” Cyrene exclaimed. “I do _not_ understand. I do not _want_ to understand! Where is this guard? I want to talk to him!”

“He is not available at this time, he is somewhere in the city, searching.”

“In the city! Why are they not scouring the countryside?”

“Because it only makes sense to insure they are not still within the city walls, hiding until they think it is safe to make an escape.”

“Incompetent fools! All of you! Incompetent, inept fools!”

**~ ~ ~**

After the slight worry, when the guard on the east gate gave them a longer than expected eyeing, the journey into the forest, then circling around to finally being on the road heading west eased their minds. But the slowness of the cart worried Gabrielle:

“You couldn’t have stolen a wagon? I can walk faster than this cart. With a wagon we could have hooked both horses up and made three times the speed we are now. Maybe four times.”

“Relax,” Autolycus said, trying to ease her fears. “Right now they are too busy searching the city from top to bottom. It will be tomorrow before they send out a search party. And even then, how will they know which direction we went?”

Gabrielle shook her head, not comforted at all.

“I want to talk to Xena. Can you drive while I do?”

“The horse knows to stay on the trail. Close your eyes.”

Gabrielle complied, then said, “Xena, does this guy really know – can he be trusted?”

“Yes, for the most part,” ‘Xena’ replied. “I know where the Amazon camp is. It is many days travel. But you are right, a wagon would be better, faster. In the next town I will have him trade the cart for a wagon. But you two need to travel as fast as possible, I can feel myself growing weaker. And my body will not last too much longer.”

Gabrielle opened her eyes. “You heard what she said?”

“I did,” Autolycus replied. “The next village is still a day away.’’

Gabrielle was silent until they stopped at a stream to water the horses, and to change the one who was tied behind to pull the cart. As they ate a small meal, Gabrielle got curious.

“So, just what were you doing in Amphipolis?”

“I was coming to see you.”

“No, I mean why were there in the first place?”

“I wasn’t. I was on my way to Athens. I stopped for the night, just two days from there, but when I woke up I was just outside Amphipolis, with Xena in my head telling me I had to find you and her body.”

“So you have no idea how you got there? Because I know that Athens is west and then south from here. Many days travel.”

“No idea. And I have no idea how Xena got into me, either.”

“Does Xena know?”

“If she does, she hadn’t told me.”

They traveled on the rest of the day in almost silence, and by sunset they were just outside of a small nameless town. The next morning Autolycus drove the cart, without the extra horse and Xena’s body, into the village, hoping to trade. In the meantime, Gabrielle stayed out of sight well into the woods. When Autolycus finally returned he had the horse, but was without the cart, and without a wagon.

“I decided that we needed food and supplies worse than we need a wagon.”

“So what are we going to do, just throw Xena’s body over the horse?”

“No. We make a litter to drag. Not only can we move faster but we can go places a wagon can’t.”

Gabrielle had no satisfactory argument, so she set about making the litter. She first cut two saplings as big around as her arm and half again the length of the horse. Then using rope Autolycus also traded for, she weaved them between the limbs until they were able to support a body. This she covered with the ragged clothes and cloaks and blankets. The ends of the saplings were affixed to either side of one of the horses, tied to the saddle. Xena’s body was laid on it, then several wraps of rope were used to keep her from falling off. Gabrielle mounted that horse while Autolycus rode on the other since he weighed much more than Gabrielle.

And despite her initial misgivings, they were able to triple their distance in the time it would have taken them even with a wagon. But after a while, Autolycus suggested Gabrielle ride backward in the saddle since she turned around so many times to make sure Xena’s body hadn’t fallen off. He was rewarded with a dirty look.

Over the evening meal, Gabrielle questioned Autolycus again, who wasn’t so happy about it, but he knew any lie he might tell, Xena would know and he would be forced to tell the truth anyway.

“I know I’ve never seen you before, so did you know Xena before she and I met?”

“You might say that. Back in the older days I more or less dealt in weaponry, you know, ‘borrowed’ swords, spears, bows and arrows, shields – whatever she needed. Xena was one of my best customers.”

“I don’t understand that. Why would she need to get armaments from you when she could get whatever she needed after every battle?”

“Like I said, it was back in the older, old days. I think it was when she was first forming her army. She only needed around sixty or seventy of each at first. Then it grew to a couple hundred. But when she and Ares joined forces and they moved on to greener pastures they didn’t need my services anymore.”

“So, when you said ‘borrowed’, you meant –“

“Yes, I meant ‘stolen’. I was a king of thieves back then as well.”


	4. Dragging Xena

**Chapter Four**

**Dragging Xena**

“I’m sorry ma’am, but it appears they are not in the city, so we can only surmise they have escaped somehow.”

“They escaped? Somehow? Really?” Cyrene was incredulous. “Even I know they left through the east gate before dawn! Have you sent men out to look for them? Are they scouring the countryside?”

“I have had men looking for signs, but there are more than the two roads leading away from the village.”

“So?”

“So, how many men should I send out? And how many roads should they travel? And how far? And for how long? And what about the security of Amphipolis? We only have so many soldiers. And the volunteers have families and shops and farms to attend to.”

In her rage and grief, Cyrene slapped the magistrate, then her hands immediately went to her mouth in fear and regret. For several moments he looked at her, his expression unreadable. Then he said, “I understand your pain and your heartache at losing your daughter. And we will never speak of this again, but be warned – my patience is running low. My men can only search until sundown today. If they are not found, then we will have done our best.”

Cyrene nodded slightly as the tears trickled down her face.

**~ ~ ~**

“Are you sure Xena said to go this way? It seems like we’ve been going in circles for a couple of days now.”

“So you want to ask her yourself?”

“Actually, I would. Anyway, I think this is a good place to stop for the night.”

They dismounted, unsaddled the horses, and while Autolycus set up the camp and got a fire started, Gabrielle tended to Xena’s body. She had been coating her body and face with a mixture of **Bergamot oil** and borax and lard. And several times a day, dribbling water into her mouth. But the past ten days on the road, and the weather, hadn’t been especially kind to the her remains. And Gabrielle despite all she could do, she could tell the deterioration was beginning to increase.

“If we don’t get Xena back into her body in the next few days, I don’t think there will be a body for her to come back to.”

“That’s not the only problem we have. I haven’t heard anything from Xena for a while now. At first she seemed to be buzzing in my ear a dozen times a day, but it’s gotten less and less. There has been nothing today at all.”

“What? Why didn’t you said something? What’s the matter with you?”

“I just thought maybe she was conserving her strength.”

“I need to talk to her, NOW!” 

“Well, you can try. Maybe she’ll answer you.”

Gabrielle closed her eyes. “Xena, are you there? Are you all right?”

There was no answer and Gabrielle opened her eyes.

“Are you doing this?” she accused Autolycus. “Are you keeping her from answering me?”

“No! I swear. If Xena wanted to talk I wouldn’t be able to stop her. Try again. Just be more patient this time.”

Gabrielle once again closed her eyes, and in a more gentle voice she said, “Xena, can you talk to me? You don’t have to say much, just – just let me know you are still … that you are still in there. We’re trying. But neither of us seems to know where the Amazons are. Please, say something.”

Then in a whispered voice that Gabrielle could barely hear, Xena said, “I – I’m still here, but I’m so weak, so tired. You aren’t far now, not far. But when they find you, Autolycus needs to go to his knees, his hands on his head, or they will kill him. And you have to clap your hands over your head, and keep them there so they will know you come in peace. Not far to go, not far….”

And Xena’s voice faded out.

“Maybe stopping for the night isn’t such a good idea,” Gabrielle said, worried. “If we are getting close maybe we need to keep going.”

“In the dark?” Autolycus replied. “There’s no moon tonight. And I don’t think traveling by torchlight would do us any good other than the horses stumbling over rocks or roots, or us being knocked out of the saddle with low hanging limbs.”

Gabrielle reluctantly agreed to stay where they were for the night, but insisted they break camp at the first sign of dawn. To help pass the time and to try to keep Gabrielle’s mind occupied, Autolycus tried conversation.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice there were a lot of visitors to the mausoleum. Did you expect so many?”

“I really wasn’t sure how many would show up. Being that Xena grew up in Amphipolis, there were some who grew up with her. And I think that until she rallied the villagers to battle Cortese’s army, then built her own army, Xena was well liked by everyone who knew her. So many of the women expressed their condolences to both Cyrene and to me. But after Cyrene left, it seemed like most of the visitors were just curious to see if it really was Xena.”

 

When Autolycus opened his eyes at the first sign of daylight, Gabrielle was already awake. Both horses were saddled and the litter was attached to Gabrielle’s horse. She was sitting across from the dead campfire staring a hole in the sleeping man, chewing on a tough piece of smoked venison, impatiently waiting.

“Will you give me a little time?” he asked crossly. “I need to relieve myself, I need something to drink, and I need to eat breakfast.”

“Fine,” Gabrielle snapped. “Take your time. If Xena dies, what will you care? Other than the promise that I will kill you in the slowest, most painful ways I can think of. You would be surprised at the things I learned watching Xena and Ares.”

Autolycus hurried a short distance away to empty his bladder, then waited until he was in the saddle before he drank any water, and started eating the venison jerky. As the day wore on, and they still seemed to be going in a very circuitous route, Gabrielle began to notice something.

“Autolycus, have you been seeing all the horse droppings?”

“I try to avoid looking at things like that. It’s not something I’d care to examine.”

“Well, I have, and you know what? I don’t think they are from horses. I think they are from Centaurs.”

“You think the droppings are from Centaurs?”

“Yes. Horse droppings only contain undigested grass and straw. But the ones we’ve been seeing have undigested bones from swine and birds and cattle.”

Autolycus only shook his head, trying to hide his revulsion.

Gabrielle continued. “I think Xena has been directing you to take us in directions that will let us avoid them.”

“Why would she do that? We don’t have any quarrel with them? Well, at least I don’t. What about you?”

“No. I’ve never had any dealings with them. Although, Xena and I and her army avoided them while they were warring with the Amazons. Maybe they still are, and knowing we have to find them, she is trying to make sure we won’t be stopped by the Centaurs.”

“Makes sense. Uh oh.”

“What?”

“I just got a thought from Xena. We need to get off the horses and start walking.”

“Why?”

“Can’t say, but I think we should.”

They both dismounted and started leading the horses through a particularly dense patch of forest, and just as they entered a clearing, a half dozen arrows were shot into the ground in front of them. Autolycus immediately went to his knees, his hands on top of his head. And Gabrielle clapped her hands over her head, and kept them there.

From all around them, Amazons descended from the trees using vine ropes. They were surrounded, with arrows aimed at them. A tall woman wearing a bird-like mask suddenly stood in front of them, then she took the mask off. She wasn’t unattractive, but she had a very severe and a definitely unfriendly expression. She looked first at Autolycus with distain and disgust. She didn’t look that much happier to see Gabrielle.

From behind her, Gabrielle heard one of them say, “She’s dragging a dead woman.”

“I can explain,” Gabrielle said. Then rushed to get it said before she was stopped. “The woman is Xena, the Warrior Princess. I am Gabrielle. And this man is Autolycus. Somehow, when Xena was killed, her spirit went into him. Through him, she told me that there is a powerful shamaness in your camp who can put Xena’s spirit back into her body. That is why we are here. We meant no disrespect bringing a man into your lands.”


	5. The Amazons and Xena

**Chapter Five**

**The Amazons and Xena  
  
**

For several moments the Amazon just looked them over as if trying to make a decision. Then she said, "How do we know you weren't sent here by the Centaurs? For all we know that dead woman could be carrying some evil spirit inside her, ready to sicken us, and kill us all."

"No, you're wrong!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "We've seen Centaur droppings, but we were not sent by them. I only ask that your shamaness save Xena's life. And … I don't think Xena's spirit, or body, will last much longer."

Before the Amazon could answer, another one ran up to her and whispered in her ear. But her whisper wasn't so quiet, and Gabrielle was able to hear something about a queen. But when she realized Gabrielle had heard part of the whisper, the Amazon leader backhanded the messenger, bloodying her mouth and almost knocking her off her feet.

Then in an angry voice she said aloud, "We are to bring the strangers, this  _man_  included, to the queen."

"Well it's about…." Autolycus started to say, then was knocked unconscious from behind.

"Why did you do that?" Gabrielle demanded to know.

"He spoke without permission," was the reply.

Suddenly from behind her another Amazon walked into view, she was carrying the makeshift spear Gabrielle had formed out of the broken knife blade and the piece of tent pole.

"This is the only weapon I found."

Realizing their saddlebags and Xena's litter had been searched, Gabrielle was glad she had hidden the Chakram underneath Xena's back.

"Do you really expect  _this_  to protect you?"

"We are not looking for trouble, just help from your shamaness."

"This way," the Amazon said, then started walking in the direction Gabrielle and Autolycus had been heading.

Gabrielle was allowed to lead her horse, with her hands tied in front of her, but Autolycus' hands and feet were bound, and a rope around his feet was tied to the saddle; he was being dragged to the camp. Gabrielle started to protest, but didn't want to anger the Amazon leader any more that she already was.

As they walked, Gabrielle slowly made her way to the leader.

"You know my name, but I don't think I caught yours."

They walked a dozen more steps before she answered. "My name is Ephiny, if it's any of your business."

"That's a nice name. I've never heard it before, but I like it," Gabrielle said, trying to get on her good side. "But, umm, I was just wondering, when we might get to see the shamaness? I wasn't lying about Xena not having much time."

"You will see her only if the queen wishes it."

"I see. And your queen, what is her name?"

"She is Queen Velasca. And she is not one to be lied to. She will know if you speak the truth."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Gabrielle proclaimed confidently.

"We shall see," Ephiny said coldly, then strode on ahead, leaving Gabrielle to worry about Xena, and Autolycus.

As they entered the camp it was as if they were part of a parade. Both sides of the path were lined with Amazons, some curious about Xena, but most seemed to want to get a look at the unconscious Autolycus. Eventually the came to large open area with three huts on three sides of it. The one in the middle, the largest by far, had a woman just exiting the doorway. She was wearing much as the others were, but there was something regal about her. Gabrielle correctly guessed she was the queen, and releasing the reins of her horse, she went to one knee, hoping the gesture would show the proper respect.

"You may rise."

When Gabrielle stood up, Ephiny was next to Velasca and she said, "These are the ones. The have to be allied with the Centaurs. There is no other way they could have crossed the guarded forest into our territory without the nasty creatures finding, and killing, them."

"Is this true?" Velasca asked Gabrielle.

"I don't want to call anyone a liar, but we were guided by Xena's voice in Autolycus' head where to go. I thought we were just lost and going in circles. But we saw no Centaurs, only their droppings."

Looking at the bound and unconscious Autolycus, Velasca said to Ephiny, "Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was. He is a man, AND he spoke to me without permission."

"Untie him, and check his wounds," Velasca said to no one in particular.

Immediately several women went to him, untied him, turned him over onto his belly and began to examine the cuts, scrapes and bruises all along the back of his legs and head and his back.

"His wounds are not life threatening," one of them said.

"Good," Ephiny said. "We wouldn't want him to die before his execution."

"There will be no execution," Velasca said. "Bring the dead woman here."

Two Amazons carried the litter with Xena's emaciated body on it, and put it on the ground. Velasca bent slightly to get a better look at it, then looked at Gabrielle.

"You really think this body will come back to life if Xena's spirit is put back into it?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. "Xena told us your shamaness could do it, and she had to know how long it would take us to get here. So yes, I  _have_  to believe that."

"Alti is sleeping now. She is very old and holding back the Centaurs is very draining."

"Holding them back? I don't understand. I know that you and they were at war some years ago, but I didn't see any fresh signs of fighting."

"We are still at war with them." Velasca paused, then looked at Ephiny and said, "You brought several of your warriors with these people. Have you sent replacements to the perimeter?"

"I will do it now," Ephiny said with anger, and disrespect, in her voice. She then turned without acknowledging Velasca and began yelling orders to any within earshot.

"So where was I? Oh yes. The Centaurs and we Amazons battled off and on for many years. Eventually they began to take the advantage, and we were driven back and back until we were trapped in this forest; surrounded on all sides. But it just so happened that Alti was living here, just about where we are now. She was old even then. She claims to have lived more than twice the life span of ordinary mortals. But using magic none of us understand, she has kept the Centaurs from burning us out, and destroying the forest in the process."

"Why are you at war, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Land, resources. We Amazons cherish and respect the land and all its inhabitants – deer, rabbits, squirrels – all living things, the trees included. But Centaurs cannot travel through the thick forests, they prefer the open plains, as horses do. But they destroy the grasslands, then move on to rape and pillage and burn down more forestland."

"And Alti keeps them at bay."

Velasca nodded. "She does, somehow. They test the boundary often, but between our archers hiding in the upper branches and Alti's magic, they can only enter so far before turning back."

"Well, this is very interesting, but can you wake her up? I keep feeling that the longer we wait, the less chance Xena will have of coming back to me; to us."

"Marsa, check to see if Alti is awake, or if she is feeling strong enough to join us."

Marsa nodded then entered the hut to the left of Velasca's.

While they were waiting, Gabrielle said, making conversation, "I get the feeling that Ephiny doesn't think you are – that you should be queen. "

"You are correct. Ephiny is more of a warrior that I am. I would prefer to settle things peacefully, if possible. Ephiny believes in killing them all, then letting our patron and protector, the goddess Artemis, sort them out. But she diligently trains our tribe, keeping their fighting skills at their peak."

Velasca sighed.

"One day, after Alti has passed over, she will challenge me, and she will kill me and she will be queen. And the war with the Centaurs will begin again. And many will die."

Just then Marsa left the hut, carrying a very old, and very shrunken, and very feeble Alti in her arms. She laid her down on a low bed two more women had brought from the hut.

And in a low and guttural voice, almost a whisper, Alti said, "Let me see the body. Let me see Xena."

 


	6. Alti and Xena

**Chapter Six**

**Alti and Xena**

“I have to see her,” Alti growled, “bring her close to me.”

Several Amazons picked up the litter and moved it next to the aged shamaness. She reached out with a shaking hand and barely touched Xena’s face.

“Her hand! I need to hold her hand.”

With razor-sharp knives they cut away the vine ropes holding Xena down.

“Remove her rags.”

The rotted rags fell away, revealing a very withered Xena – less like a body, more like skin over bones. Having run out of the oil and salve she had been rubbing over Xena’s body several days ago, the shock of seeing her so wasted and cadaverous brought Gabrielle to tears as she gasped at the sight of her. A weaker woman would have fainted seeing her lover so – dead looking.

“The man, I need his hand. Put him close.”

The same women carried Autolycus next to Alti and put his hand in hers. Alti closed her eyes and began a low chant, barely heard, in the language of sorcery no one else understood.

“And if Alti dies in this attempt, I have your permission to attack before the Centaurs realize she no longer protects us?” Ephiny had returned.

A reluctant Velasca replied, “Have your scouts find their camps. Prepare your forces. If Alti dies you may attack at dawn.”

Ephiny turned to go, but Velasca grabbed her arm. “But do NOT launch the attack until I give the order. Do you understand?”

When Ephiny hesitated Velasca repeated herself in a voice not heard in a long while. “I said, do you _understand_ me?”

Ephiny nodded, said she did, then left to organize the Amazon warriors.

All the while Gabrielle’s eyes were riveted on Xena’s withered body, hoping against hope, yet feeling the fear rising she would never live again. Then she noticed that all three of them were beginning to twitch and shudder; first one, then the other, then in pairs and at times all three of them. Then the spasms stopped in all of them.

And without warning, Xena mouth opened slightly and inhaled roughly. Then exhaled, and was still again. Several moments later she breathed in again, and out, then back in and out again, until her breath was regular. Next, the muscles and fat under her skin began to grow, filling out as if a water skin was being inflated.

Gabrielle’s hands went to her mouth as tears of joy poured from her eyes, blurring her sight. Without realizing it, she repeatedly wiped them away, not wanting to miss anything. Then Xena moved, moaned softly, and her eyes opened. At this point Gabrielle rushed to her, fell to her knees and grasped her other hand; she felt Xena’s fingers close over hers.

There was a low groan from Autolycus but no one noticed. Alti seemed as if she were asleep. But all eyes were on Xena. Slowly she began to move, as if trying to get her muscles and joints to work again.

“Help me sit up,” she croaked, and Gabrielle was more than happy to. When she was sitting up, Xena looked around at everyone. A slight frown covered her face when she saw Alti.

“She lives?” she asked, her voice stronger now.

“She does,” one of Alti’s attendants said. “I think she is sleeping.”

Xena tried to stand up and Gabrielle was there to help. Xena then put her arms over her head, stretching; then twisted her upper body left and right, rotated her head.

“This is much better,” she said, her voice almost back to normal.

“Are you all right?” Gabrielle finally was able to ask. “Do you need anything?”

“I need water. This body needs more than magic to keep it from wasting away again.”

“Water!” Velasca exclaimed. Immediately several water skins were brought to Xena, who promptly drank two of them empty.

During this time, Velasca had Alti taken back to her hut out of the hot sun, with instructions that when she awoke to inform her.

“I’m – starving,” Xena said. “Anything to eat? Now?”

Velasca had one of the women to fetch the remains of the morning meal.

Xena put the back of her wrist to her nose, sniffing. “Bergamot oil … borax … and lard? You couldn’t have used olive oil?”

“After buying the oil and borax we were out of money. I used what I had on hand.”

“And you couldn’t have stolen some oil?”

“We were in a hurry.”

“I suppose.”

Then Xena stretched again, savoring her newly revitalized and rejuvenated body.

”Oh yes, this is SO much better.”

“Oh – my head!” Autolycus woke up.

“Find clothes for Xena. He must not see her naked!” Velasca ordered. “Look in my hut.”

“You will look away until I tell you,” she said to Autolycus.

“Sure,” he said, spinning on his butt to face the direction away from Xena. “Any chance I can get something to drink? A little ale would be nice.”

“We Amazons do not pollute our bodies with alcohol. But you may have water,” Ephiny replied, then nodded to have a water skin given to him.

An Amazon returned with a knee-length deer-hide dress and handed it to Xena, who slipped it over her head.

“There is something missing,” she said. “Oh, I know what it is.”

And she bent down and uncovered her Chakram from the litter. And holding it up for all to see, she said, “Can’t be without this.”

Velasca looked sharply at Gabrielle. “You had this hidden? Do you know you risked death for smuggling a weapon into my camp?”

“Oh, leave her alone,” Xena said. “You would have done the same thing. And what do you think Ephiny would have done if she had found it? Told you she had it? Turned it over to you?”

“I only hid it because it IS such a dangerous weapon,” Gabrielle explained. “It is Xena’s, given to her by the war god Ares.”

Xena looked at Gabrielle with surprise. “How did you know that?”

Gabrielle just shrugged her shoulders, remembering that Ephiny had told her that Velasca would know if she was lying; which she might have been. Xena already had it when they first met, but she never said where or how she got it. But since Xena didn’t call her on it, maybe it WAS true. Just then a bowl of bowl of warmed up stew was brought to Xena, who gobbled it down and asked for more.

“So, how is Alti? Still living?” Xena asked. “She looked to be in pretty bad shape.”

“Check on her,” Velasca said, and someone went to see.

“Can I get up now?” Autolycus asked. “And how about a bowl of that stew?”

Velasca nodded to another Amazon, who left to get the food, then she said, “You may rise.”

Autolycus got to his feet, bowed to Velasca, then turned to Xena.

“And how are you feeling? You certainly look a lot better than you did just a short time ago.”

“Haven’t felt this good in years. In fact, I feel so good, I think I’d like to take a ride.”

And before anyone could speak, or stop her, Xena had leapt onto Autolycus’ horse and was riding out of camp at a full gallop, slapping the horse’s flanks with the flat side of the Chakram.

“Amazons! Spears!” Velasca shouted out. But it was too late. Xena was already out of throwing range.

“Guard them!” she said, and Gabrielle and Autolycus were facing a dozen spears pointed at them.

“Signal the others to stop her!” Velasca ordered.

Then one of the Amazons cupped her hands to form a megaphone, and began to howl; to Gabrielle it could have been a wolf. The Amazon sounded a series of short howls, then stopped. When she heard an answering call, then two of them, then three, she went on, sounding with long and short howls, using some kind of code to inform those Amazons guarding the perimeter to stop Xena at any cost.

“I trusted you!” Velasca said to Gabrielle. “And you and Xena betrayed me. Where is she going? Back to the Centaurs to report to them?”

“I don’t know where she’s going! I’m as surprised at this as you are. Believe me, I have no idea what’s going on. Maybe – maybe her mind was addled by being put back into a dead body, or from sharing Autolycus’ mind.”

Just then the Amazon who went to check on Alti returned.

“Alti is awake, but there is something wrong with her.”

“Wrong? What do you mean?” Velasca said.

“She --, well she….”

“She WHAT? Spit it out!”

“She keeps saying that she’s … that she’s Xena!”


	7. Xena in Alti

**Chapter Seven**

**Xena in Alti**

“Gabrielle,” a very hoarse voice was heard.

Gabrielle looked to see Alti, or Xena, barely hanging onto the doorframe of her hut. Gabrielle pushed aside the spears and ran to her, catching her just before she fell. Autolycus started to help her, but with spears still pointed at him he thought better of it. Gabrielle easily picked her up and carried her back to her bed, thinking she felt no heavier than a half grown child. As she put her down, Velasca and two more Amazons entered the hut.

“Gabrielle,” Xena whispered in a raspy voice, “it’s me.”

“I know,” Gabrielle answered. “How did this happen?”

“That’s what _I’d_ like to know,” Velasca said sharply.

Xena coughed and Gabrielle yelled for water for her. After several sips, Xena was able to continue.

“I can’t believe … after all these years … it’s been so long.”

“What’s been so long?” Gabrielle asked. “Did you know Alti?”

Xena nodded, took a couple of gravelly breaths, then said, “Years ago, after my army had suffered several decisive defeats, Alti found me somehow, and offered to train me in the ways of her dark magic, claiming we could make my army invincible. She said we could be the Slayer of Kingdoms. And for a quarter of a year I learned all that I could from her. And she was right, we began winning battle after battle….”

Xena began to cough again, and after more water and deep breaths she continued.

“But just when it seemed like we were about to conquer all of southern Greece, Ares appeared to me one night. He said he liked what he saw in me. And he gave me a choice – I could continue to win small battles with Alti, or conquer the world with him. The choice was obvious – I chose to lead Ares’ army. And when I told Alti, she cursed me, threatened me, and told me one day she would have her revenge. I guess this is it.”

“Weren’t you worried?”

“With Ares around, not at all. Her power was nothing compared to his. But just now, when our minds were joined – there are things I never knew, things I discovered, and what she intends to do now she has my body.”

A third round of coughing interrupted her.

“This body is dying,” Xena said. “Without magic to keep it alive, it won’t last long, a month or less, maybe.”

“What is she going to do in your body?” Velasca asked. “Are we Amazons in any danger?”

Xena shook her head, then continued. “Her anger isn’t directed at the Amazons. She – the flashes I got – I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know what?” Gabrielle asked.

“Her anger wasn’t because I left, it was because I left with Ares. Alti expected us to become lovers. When I joined Ares and didn’t invite her come with us, she felt spurned, rejected. She swore vengeance because she felt the betrayal of her affections for me, not because I no longer needed her magic.”

“She swore vengeance because she loved you?”

Xena nodded.

“There is more. She tried to keep it hidden from me, but I felt, sensed it. Using her dark magic she seemed to know where I was, what I was doing, and when Odin threw his spear into me and killed me, and Ares took my body and Gabrielle to Amphipolis, she was able to put my spirit into Autolycus, knowing she would need a master thief to steal my body to bring it to her.”

“I don’t understand,” Gabrielle said. “If she could transport Autolycus from Athens to Amphipolis, why not just do the same with your body, and bring it here, where she was?”

“Ares was too close; he would know.”

“ARES!” Gabrielle exclaimed. “Of course! All we have to do is call for him. He can get Alti back here and put you back into your body.”

Xena shook her head, producing more coughing.

“That’s not all. There is another force at work, one with more power than even Ares has. The one who moved Autolycus.”

“Not Dahak!” Gabrielle said fearfully.

“No, not him. But another.”

“Zeus? But that wouldn’t make any sense. Who else would have more power than Ares?”

“Hera,” Velasca said. “Only the parents of Ares would be stronger.”

“Of course,” Gabrielle said, now understanding. “And it would not surprise me if she wanted Alti, in your body, with your Chakram, to kill Hercules. He knows Xena; he saw her die. And he wouldn’t suspect her at all.”

Xena nodded.

“Then we have to tell Ares, so he can tell Hercules, or Zeus, anyway. We have to call for him.”

“No,” Xena insisted. “You cannot call Ares. He has done more for us than we ever expected. There has to be a limit. I don’t want either of us to be in his debt any more than necessary.”

“You can really do that? Call for Ares and he will come?” Velasca was astounded. “All this time you were talking about him asking Xena to lead his army I just thought you were – exaggerating.”

“It’s no exaggeration,” Gabrielle assured her. “The thing is, that he changed. He became – accommodating, and not so hostile – it’s a long story – but I’m sure he would not want Hercules dead. I would hope he wouldn’t.”

“All these years we have worshiped and sacrificed to Artemis,” Velasca said sadly, “yet not once has she appeared to us. Now I’m not even sure if the signs and portents we thought were from her were – real.”

“Well, you never know,” Gabrielle replied, trying to console her. “Maybe she is just waiting for the right time.”

At that moment Ephiny entered the hut with bad news.

“Xena is gone. Somehow a fog developed in the forest just below the branches where our archers were waiting. A fog so thick the ground could not be seen. They heard the horse as it ran past but the arrows hit nothing.”

“It wasn’t Xena,” Velasca told her. “It was Alti in Xena’s body. From what I understand, she is on a mission from Hera to find and to kill Hercules.”

“But what about our protection from the Centaurs?”

“It is up to us from now on. But you have trained our sisters to the best of their abilities; this I have seen. If the fog has lifted, you may attack at dawn.”

Ephiny smiled. A smile Gabrielle didn’t like.

“We will wipe the horrid creatures from the face of this earth,” Ephiny said with confidence, then left the hut to lead her warriors.

Velasca looked down at the withered body that held Xena’s spirit. And shaking her head in despair, she said, “And so, the war begins.”


	8. Preparing for "Xena"

**Chapter Eight**

**Preparing for ‘Xena’**

Xena started to say more, but she was just too tired. “Need to rest,” she whispered. “Just for a little while.”

Moments later she was asleep, and Gabrielle gestured that they should leave the hut to let her rest. When they were outside the hut, Gabrielle saw that Autolycus still had spears pointed at him.

“Velasca,” she said, indicating Autolycus. “Really?”

“Amazons, lower your spears.”

“Thank you,” Autolycus said. “Now about that stew.”

“Fetch him something to eat,” Velasca said to one of them, then turned to Gabrielle. “So now what do we do?”

“I don’t care what Xena said, I’m calling for Ares. He’s the only one I know who can help her.”

“Do you really think he will come?”

“Only one way to find out. Ares! Ares! **A R E S**!”

Gab stopped to take a breath and yelled out his name several more times. But there was nothing.

“Sometimes he doesn’t respond right away,” she said to Velasca, whose look of doubt was increasing.

“ **Ares**! I know you can hear me! And I know you have to know what has happened to Xena! **A-R-E-E-E-E-E-S**!”

When she stopped for another breath, there was a silent, slightly blue flash of light and Ares was there, much to the surprise of everyone but Gabrielle and Autolycus. There was more than a little fear in all the Amazons.

“I heard you,” he said. “You know I can’t just drop everything every time someone yells out my name.”

“Sorry. But this is….”

“I know what this is. And I’m here to tell you that Hera has forbidden me to help Xena in any way. It was all I could do to get her permission to even be here.”

“So, what can we do? You can give us information, can’t you?”

Ares shook his head. “Nope, not even that. But she didn’t say I couldn’t bring my sister with me.”

And next to him was another silent flash, this one slightly silver in color. Velasca and the others immediately recognized the silver-armored goddess who had appeared, and they went to one knee, heads bowed. Even Gabrielle, who was used to Ares, and Autolycus bowed slightly.

“Goddess Artemis,” Velasca said. “You honor us with your presence, and we welcome you to our humble camp.”

“Rise, all of you,” Artemis said. They complied, still in awe at her appearance, even more so than Ares.

Looking at Velasca, she said, “So you think I have been ignoring you all these years? That I have disregarded your sacrifices and tributes? Who do you think directed you to this forest, to the protection of Alti? And who do you think guided Ephiny’s hand in training your Amazons to become the warriors they are today – able to stand against even the soldiers of Sparta? And who do you think gave you the wisdom to lead these women along that narrow bridge between caution and conflict?”

“I – I had no idea. Please forgive me.”

“There is one concern I have – while Ephiny is a valiant warrior and a valued member of this tribe, she is entirely too war-like, and I fear you are right – that one day she will question your ability to lead these women.”

Artemis then took from her hair a three-tined silver comb half the length of her hand, and she slid it into Velasca’s hair.

“As long as this comb is in your possession Ephiny will be content in her role as second in command and will not challenge your right of leadership.”

Velasca touched the comb with trembling fingers, and was barely able to express her thanks.

 Artemis nodded then said, “And so,” as she turned to Gabrielle. “While Hera has said nothing to me about Xena, and Alti’s mission, it is my consideration that Hercules’ death would not be in the interest of safety of the mortals he protects. I cannot directly go against Hera and aid you in your quest to stop Alti and to move Xena back into her body. But that does not mean that the weapons you may need will not find their way into your possession.”

“Okay,” Gabrielle answered, not sure of what Artemis was trying to tell her.

Artemis put out one fist, and from it a slightly glowing silver sword grew, the length and weight almost half again of the one that Gabrielle had used for so long while battling alongside Xena.

“This sword will not break, and it will give its user the strength of arm to battle those bigger and stronger.”

Artemis reversed it and handed it to Gabrielle hilt first. She could feel its power singing as she grasped the handle, and it felt natural in her hand: its weight and balance was perfect. And Athena then brought out a small silver disk that grew until it became an oval shield that would cover Gabrielle from neck to navel.

“This shield cannot be penetrated by any mortal weapon, nor any Alti may wield, including the Chakram she stole.”

This she handed to Gabrielle, who felt the same power in it as the sword.

“And there is one more weapon you must have.”

Artemis brought out a silver dagger, the blade as long as from her wrist to fingertip. Gabrielle held the sword with the hand holding the shield and took the dagger.

“The sword I gave you will kill Alti, but if you want Xena back, you cannot use it to end her. There is one place you must have the dagger penetrate, one place where Alti is vulnerable. When you can, you must plunge the blade to the hilt into the precise spot that the Spear of Odin pierced Xena’s body. It is her weakest spot. And you must hold it there until Alti is gone and Xena is back into her body. Then you must immediately withdraw it or Xena will surely die!”

“But how will I know when that is?”

“You will know by her eyes. You have stared into Xena’s eyes many times. You will know.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Gabrielle started to say, when Ares interrupted. “Um, Sister – transportation?”

“I was getting to that,” Artemis said, and walked over to Gabrielle’s horse, the one Autolycus had stolen for her. And one that was well past its prime, good for riding, but useless in battle. Athena place one hand on its neck and it became a well-muscled, spirited steed with a silver saddle and bridle.

“This horse will carry you, and a companion—“ here she quickly glanced at Autolycus and then back to Gabrielle. “-- if you feel the need for one, throughout the day without needing to stop for food, water, or rest. But it must have those things from sunset to sunrise.”

“I understand. And you have no idea how much all this means to me. But, I have no clue as to where Alti has gone, or where Hercules is.”

“When the sun sets, you must make a sacrifice to the all-seeing Sun-god Helios. The blood of a pure white ram is to be mixed with frankincense then thrown into a fire within an altar of stones constructed for this purpose. When this is done you may ask him the whereabouts of Hercules. He will tell you where you need to go. But if you wait too long after dusk, or act too soon before, he will not hear you.”

“Thank you again,” Gabrielle said, almost overwhelmed. “So, when this is over and Xena is back to being herself, what do I do with these weapons?”

“They will return to me on their own.” Artemis turned to Ares. “Brother, shall we go before we are discovered?”

Ares nodded and they both disappeared.

“Well, I guess I know what I’ll be doing come tomorrow morning,” Gabrielle said. “Autolycus, are you up for another adventure?”

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I have another life waiting for me somewhere, anywhere.”

“It will be dark soon. You don’t mind if we sleep in Alti’s hut do you?” Gabrielle asked Velasca. “I’d like to be near her until we leave.”

Velasca hesitated – it was scandalous enough that Autolycus was in their camp not as a prisoner, but to allow a man to share the same hut with a woman? But considering it was Gabrielle who indirectly brought Artemis to them, this one-time exception could be made.

“Of course. And thank you for calling Ares. The appearance of Artemis has renewed the strength, the faith, in us I felt we were losing. Food and water will be brought to you.”

“Thank you.”

Gabrielle and Autolycus entered the hut where Xena was sleeping. Gabrielle bent down and whispered to her, “I’m sorry I went against your wishes, but I had to do it. And when you are back into your body and Alti is dead, you will realize that sometimes I _do_ know what is best.”

They both lay down on straw mattresses and by the time it was fully dark they were asleep.


	9. Going After 'Xena'

**Chapter Nine**

**Going After ‘Xena’**

Although Gabrielle awoke each time she heard Xena moan or cough, she still slept better than she expected. Autolycus, on the other hand, snored through the entire night. And even though she had been irritated at his snoring during their journey to find the Amazons, for some reason she now found it almost comforting – she knew the days ahead were not going to be easy ones, and she was grateful he agreed to join her. Maybe she was getting used to it, she mused. And his company _was_ nice to have. At least Alti had chosen someone she had come to respect. And she realized she felt more fondness for him than anyone – any man, since, well since Thor.

When the first rays of dawn began to lighten the sky Gabrielle roused Autolycus then went outside to relieve herself. And has Velasca had promised, outside the hut was food for breakfast: rabbit stew and water.

“Do I smell food?” Autolycus asked.

The communal breakfast had been started before daybreak. Gabrielle could hear muted sounds of activity throughout the camp. It wasn’t until she remembered that eighty to ninety percent of the tribe had gone to attack the Centaurs, did she realize why there wasn’t more noise.

“Good morning,” Velasca said as she exited her hut. “Xena?”

“She’s still with us. She slept the night, but I’m worried about her.”

“It’s understandable.” Velasca obviously had something on her mind.

“Is everything all right?” Gabrielle asked.

“Last night, after you fell asleep, we had a meeting with the sisters still in camp. And there are those, myself included, who fear that once Alti has been returned to her body, she will take out her anger on us. Almost half voted to kill the body that holds Xena after you have left.”

Gabrielle suddenly felt fearful, and angry at the news.

“And you?” she said sharply. “How did you vote?”

“I am the queen, I do not vote. But I do have to listen to the concerns and the fears of my tribe. And if they feel strongly enough about something then I have to take that into consideration when rendering a final decision. But if I go against the majority of the tribe’s wishes, I will be challenged for the right to lead these women.”

“But the comb Artemis gave you….”

“She said Ephiny would not go against me, she said nothing about a challenge from another.”

Gabrielle nodded knowingly. “You have discovered the promises of the gods cannot be taken at face value.”

Gabrielle took a breath. “So now what? Are we to take Xena with us?”

“No, I will make sure nothing happens to her. I can only trust that Artemis will protect us if Alti should seek to do us harm. But you should know, somehow the Centaurs realized this forest is no longer protected by the magic of Alti and there is fighting all around us. You may have to battle your way to escape.”

“Then right after we have eaten breakfast we will leave.”

“One more thing. I have to admit when Artemis gave you her weapons I felt – slighted, and jealous that she would so adorn you after visiting our camp this one time.”

“I understand. But you have to understand this has to do with saving Hercules’ life, not showing favoritism to me. And if Xena hadn’t been involved then I’m sure she would have found someone else.”

“You are right. Eat the meal while it is hot. I will gather what traveling food we have left for you and – for _him_.”

Velasca left, but Gabrielle could tell she wasn’t entirely okay with it.

The sun was halfway to midday before Gabrielle and Autolycus were able to leave. They were given food for road – smoked venison and rabbit, and several water skins. They also found the requested scabbard long enough for the sword, which Gabrielle strapped to her back to keep it out of the way until needed.

Velasca tried to tell Gabrielle the locations of possible safe paths to avoid the battles raging between her Amazons and the Centaurs. But Gabrielle knew there was the chance she would have to use the sword and shield before they were safely far enough away.

The trip from the Amazon camp through the thickest part of the forest was mostly uneventful. Gabrielle knew there were Amazon archers in the trees but she never saw any of them. But as the trees thinned out, in the distance on both sides, she could hear the sounds of battles raging – screams of anger and of pain, the clanging of swords, and the smell of smoke designed to rise up into the trees to make it hard for the Amazons to breathe or see.

Then ahead of them were two Centaurs wielding swords, blocking their way. And there were men riding on them with bows and arrows. Gabrielle changed course to try to avoid them, but when she realized they would be able to cut her off, she told Autolycus to hold on even tighter around her waist. She then put the reins in her mouth so she could use the shield with her left hand and the sword with her right.

Several arrows flew at them but they were easily deflected. The Centaurs flanked her, then got close enough to try to kill her and Autolycus. From the left, she blocked the sword with the shield, and when the Centaur on her right got close enough to strike out at her, the Sword effortlessly broke the blade, and beheaded the Centaur in one stroke. The horse had no trouble outdistancing the remaining Centaur. But still the archers, one from the Centaurs’ back and one on the ground, shot as many arrows as possible.

Gabrielle felt her horse stumble, then caught its footing as they rode on for a quarter of the day until Gabrielle  spotted a small stand of trees in the distance – a place to hide and to rest. It was then that she realized an arrow had found its mark. Just behind the saddle the head of it was buried two fingers’ width into the muscle. Gabrielle carefully removed it then washed the wound.

“We’ll rest here for a while then move on,” she told Autolycus. “But we need to find a village, hopefully near some woods, before dusk.”

“And then I suppose I’ll do my job,” Autolycus said. “The obvious reason why you wanted me along – to find the frankincense and a pure white ram.”

“Yes, that is your job. Just like my job, for right now, is to protect you. But that’s not the only reason. As much as I hate to admit it, you are reasonably good company, sometimes.”

Gabrielle took a drink from a water skin then handed it to Autolycus, who unsuccessfully tried to hide a slightly irritating grin.

“So just how hard do you think it will be to find what we need?” Gabrielle said to change the subject.

“Depends on the size of the village. Considering that frankincense has to come all the way from the Arabian Peninsula, East Africa or India, let’s hope it is a fairly large village with traders and peddlers who visit from the coast. The ram, I couldn’t say. Pure white ones aren’t very common.”

“Well if we can get even one of them now, that would help. But I worry about traveling too long without knowing if we’re going in the right direction. For all we know we should be going south or north or east instead of west.”

After time while Gabrielle decided they should push on until just before sunset. The horse seemed to suffer no ill effects from the wound, and they made good time, traveling at a full gallop for the remainder of the day.

They eventually came to a village, skirted it, and found refuge in the woods that surrounded three sides of it, with a stream that fed the town. After making camp, Autolycus decided the best time to enter would be late afternoon just before the shop owners and merchants would be putting away their wares for the night. That way he could get an idea of who had what they needed.

“Be careful,” Gabrielle told him, touching his arm as he left for the village.

“Always am,” he replied. “Always am.”


	10. Locating 'Xena'

**Chapter Ten**

**Locating ‘Xena’**

After Autolycus left, Gabrielle led the horse farther into the woods, then cut brush and stacked it waist high to form a circle around a decent campsite, then lit a small fire so she wouldn’t have to sit in the dark while she waited. She knew the horse would warn her if anyone approached. Close to midnight she heard her horse stirring, and she silently drew the Sword from its scabbard, ready. Whoever it was didn’t know much about being stealthy – she could hear sticks being stepped on and broken, and someone bumping into trees with a resounding “OW!”

“Autolycus,” she said barely above a whisper. “Is that you?”

There was no answer.

“Autolycus!” she then said louder.

“Gabrielle?” was the reply. “Where are you?”

“Just follow my voice.”

Soon the King of Thieves found his way to the camp, and tripped over one of the logs Gabrielle had surrounded the area with.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied, trying to keep his dignity.

“Did you get anything?”

“I found the frankincense, that was easy. I hope it will be enough. You never said how much you needed.”

“Well, neither did Artemis. What about the ram?”

“Actually, I found two of them. But it will have to be tomorrow before I can get one of them. They are being guarded by a very ugly, and very mean, and very BIG dog.”

“But you can do it?”

“I should be insulted,” he replied. “But, yes I can. It will just take a little planning.”

Gabrielle offered him some of the smoked meat Velasca had given them. While he ate, Gabrielle inspected the clay jar of frankincense oil – smelling it, and feeling its silkiness.

After he had eaten, Autolycus noticed Gabrielle had leaned the Sword against the log she was sitting on. Even with the light of the campfire he could see it faintly glowed.

“Do you think Artemis would mind if I picked it up, played around with is some?”

Gabrielle shrugged. “I don’t know. Only one way to find out.”

Autolycus reached out to take the Sword by the hilt but when his fingers barely touched it a strong spark jumped from the handle to his hand, and he was thrown backward twice his height to land hard on his back.

“Autolycus!” Gabrielle exclaimed, running to him. “Are you all right?”

Autolycus groaned as he tried to move. He groaned once more as Gabrielle got him to sit up.

“I guess she minded after all,” he managed to say. “But I don’t understand. More than once I’ve been bumped by the shield and nothing happened.”

“Maybe it was because I was holding it. Or you weren’t trying to hold it.”

Gabrielle tried to get him to stand, but after another groan, he said, “How about if I just sleep here tonight?”

“Sure, I’ll bring you a blanket.”

The next morning Autolycus seemed to be back to his old self. He decided to go back into town right after breakfast to see about getting the ram.

“You know,” Gabrielle said before he left, “if you could somehow get enough dinars, maybe you could just buy one of them.”

“Probably not a bad idea. So what are you going to do all day?”

“I need to see how far these woods go. All of this won’t be much good to us unless we can see the horizon to know when sunset is.”

With that, Autolycus set off toward the village and Gabrielle headed away from it. Half the day later Gabrielle was back at the campsite. Autolycus had yet to return. Not long afterward she heard her horse neigh, then noises in the woods – footsteps, dried limbs being broken, muted voices. Then four men came into view – hunters, travelers, or outlaws.

“Hello, there,” one of them said, as they all looked around. “Out here all by yourself?”

“No, not by myself. My – husband is due back at any moment. And he’s not one to welcome strangers. If I had food I would share, but we only have enough for ourselves.”

“That’s a mighty fine horse you have there. And some pretty fancy weaponry. Kinda odd, a slip of a girl like you would have something like that. I think you stole them, and I think it’s our duty to return them to their proper owners, right boys?”

The others laughed in agreement, but as one reached for the Shield, he was thrown backward from a small lightning bolt. The same happened to the one who started to grab the Sword. Gabrielle just sat on the log, watching and waiting. The one who went after the horse was knocked to his feet when the horse reared up and kicked him in the chest.

“Are you boys sure you want to do that?” Gabrielle asked, barely suppressing a smile.

The only one who was unharmed, but was very superstitious, started running back into the forest, with the others limping not far behind him.

“That was easy,” Autolycus said as he walked into the camp, leading a pure white ram by a rope around its neck.

“Didn’t want to kill them if I didn’t have to. And I see you found our ram. Did you steal it?”

“Didn’t have to. But it did cost me 90 dinars.”

“Ninety dinars! Are you joking?”

“Nope. The owner wanted a hundred for the other one.”

“Where did you get 90 dinars?”

“Oh, just made the rounds of all the taverns in town. Lifted one or two purses here and there. Actually I did them a favor. The ones I got the purses from were way too drunk. They probably would thank me in the morning for not letting them get any drunker than they already were. So, how about you? Find a suitable place for the sacrifice?”

“I did. These woods end about a quarter-day’s walk from here. I found some stones and built the altar. So I think we need to move out and be ready when sundown comes.”

As promised, the forest ended, and the altar Gabrielle had built was waiting for them. The going was slower because of the ram but they still arrived in plenty of time. Gabrielle lit the altar fire, small at first, and a fed it a steady supply of twigs and small limbs.

“How big should the fire be?” Autolycus asked.

“I have no idea. Not too small I would guess.”

“Is the altar big enough?”

“I used all the stones I could find.”

After their camp was set up, they only had to wait for sunset. Eventually it came. The frankincense was poured into a shallow bowl, and just as the sun touched the horizon Gabrielle slit the ram’s throat and allowed only enough blood to equal the amount of frankincense in the bowl. She hurriedly mixed it and, at what she hoped was the right moment, Gabrielle poured the liquid on the fire.

And as the aromatic steam and smoke rose to the heavens, Gabrielle said: “Hear me, Helios, the All-seeing Sun God. I humbly offer this sacrifice in your name that you might find it worthy enough to grant me the answer to my question.”

After a few moments Gabrielle repeated herself. She was halfway through a third recitation when the steam began to brighten to the point of being almost too intense to look at. Next was a deep, almost booming voice. But whether she actually heard it, or it was in her head, Gabrielle couldn’t tell.

“Your offering is acceptable. I know of your quest, and your question. You seek to find the woman warrior you call Xena. She is four days from you, riding southwest toward the village of Arethousa, where she seeks out Hercules. And despite driving her horse unmercifully, if you allow the steed provided by Artemis to travel at his speed, you will catch her while she is still three days from the village.”

The steam still rising from the fire seemed to spread out, enveloping Gabrielle, Autolycus and the ram with a brightness that caused both Gabrielle and Autolycus to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Moments later it was gone, as was the ram.

“Did you hear that?” Gabrielle asked excitedly. “Did you hear it?”

“Oh, yeah, I heard,” Autolycus replied. “And I have to say, I’m not a big fan of messages from the gods. Uh, what happen to the ram?”

“I suspect Helios added it to his celestial flock. Anyway, tomorrow morning at first light we ride.”


	11. Battling 'Xena'

**Chapter Eleven**

**Battling 'Xena'**

 

Despite knowing the next few days were going to be hard ones – trying to catch up to Xena, Gabrielle found it hard to sleep. And well before sunrise she making preparations for the journey – making sure the water skins were full, eating more of the smoked meat to sustain her during the day. Autolycus, however had no trouble sleeping the night away. But finally not being able to stand it anymore, Gabrielle woke him up.

"Is it time go?" he asked, sleepily cracking one eye. "Where's the sun?"

"It will be up soon. I want to be ready to go just as soon as it's light."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly, and stumbled his way into the woods to relieve himself.

After he returned Gabrielle gave him breakfast and then refilled the water skin after he had drunk his fill. But even in the light of the campfire, he could tell there was something on her mind.

"Okay, spill. What is it?"

"I was just thinking," Gabrielle began. "You've done so much for me, and for Xena, but the next few days are going to be tough ones – riding hard all day with only one or two stops. And once we catch up to Xena there will be danger, a lot of danger, and you could be injured, or killed."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Is it something I've done, or not done."

"No, it's not like that. I just – I just don't want anything to happen to you. I've grown rather fond of you and I'd hate to be responsible for…."

"I understand. But if you leave me here, in the middle of nowhere, just where am I supposed to go? Maybe if I had a horse, but I don't. And to tell you the truth, I don't even know which direction I should go, except where you're going – to Arethousa. So like it or not, where you go, I go. And when we finally catch up to her, you can drop me off a safe distance away and you can do what you have to do."

"Okay. Okay then. I see the sun is close to rising, and the horse is starting to get ready, so let's mount up and when he's ready we can go."

Once the sun peered over the horizon Gabrielle used her heels to start the horse galloping, headed southwest as far as she could determine, then let the horse run or gallop as he would. They stopped for a short break at midday then continued on, stopping earlier in the late afternoon than Gabrielle wanted, but she knew there had to be grass and water for the night. The next day was a repeat of the previous one.

On the third day they began to pass donkey carts and peddlers on foot, all going to Arethousa. It was just past midday when Gabrielle saw in the distance a lone rider, riding hard, and raising a cloud of dust. As if it knew, the horse increased its speed and it wasn't long before Gabrielle could tell without a doubt it was 'Xena.'

Despite her hope to catch up to 'Xena' without her knowing about it, it wasn't to be. Gabrielle saw her look back, then her hand went to her hip and her arm threw something. Of course it was the Chakram. Gabrielle lost it in the sun, but could hear its familiar singing. At the last moment she caught sight of it and barely had time to use the shield to block it, otherwise she would have been beheaded. Gabrielle not only heard but felt the Chakram as it bounced off the shield; the force of it almost knocked her from the saddle.

"Okay!" Autolycus shouted out. "This is where I get off!"

Gabrielle slowed the horse to half speed, which was good enough for him and he pushed himself backward off the horse to land hard and roll on the ground. Gabrielle immediately kicked her heels into the horses flanks and it took off, no longer burdened by the weight of Autolycus.

She was gaining again, and again 'Xena' threw the Chakram, but this time Gabrielle was ready for it, and just before it hit, Gabrielle leaned forward in the saddle, hanging onto the saddle horn with her right hand and put the shield between the front of the horse and the Chakram, thrown to try to cripple it. As the Chakram returned to 'Xena', Gabrielle urged the horse to an even faster pace.

Even though 'Xena' looked back a few times, rather than throw the Chakram again, she continued to urge the horse to an even faster pace, but slowly and gradually Gabrielle caught up to her. And coming up on 'Xena's' right side she used the shield to try to knock her off the horse; in her haste to escape from the Amazon camp, Xena only had taken the Chakram as a weapon. Twice Gabrielle swung the flat of the shield to hit her, but both times she was able to stay in the saddle.

Then in desperation, Gabrielle brought her right foot up to the saddle, then use it to launch herself at 'Xena', wrapping both arms around her and they both fell hard to the ground, rolling away from each other, both stunned and barely moving.

Long moments later both women slowly recovered almost at the same time, but with 'Xena' coming to her feet first while Gabrielle was still on her knees. 'Xena' brought up the Chakram to strike a killing blow, but Gabrielle moved the shield to momentarily blind her with the sun's reflection, and at the same time pulled the Sword from its scabbard.

As Gabrielle came to her feet, they both circled each other, looking for an advantage. Then 'Xena' slowly went to one knee, putting her left hand to the ground, and slowly a sword began to take shape in the sand. When it was fully formed, Xena came to her feet and swung it in a wide arc, forcing Gabrielle to block it with her Sword, but when she did, the sword turned back to sand and Gabrielle was pelted with what felt like hundreds of stinging needles. She barely was able to turn her head to keep the sand particles from blinding her.

But as she turned back to Xena, a foot slid between the Shield and Sword, catching Gabrielle in the face, knocking her onto her back. In desperation, she swung the Sword wildly several times in front of her, keeping 'Xena' at a distance. Then keeping her eyes on her, Gabrielle made it to her feet, well aware that blood was running from her nose, over her mouth and was dripping off her chin.

Again, they circled each other, carefully.

"You know you can't defeat me," 'Xena' said with a confident sneer. "I don't care what kind of new toys you seemed to have picked up."

"New toys from a goddess," Gabrielle retorted. "From the goddess Artemis to be exact."

There was a slight uncertain look on 'Xena's' face, then she hurled the Chakram high in the sky and when Gabrielle's attention was momentarily distracted, she attacked, trying to overwhelm her with her size and speed. But Gabrielle back stepped several paces and swung the Sword threateningly, knowing she couldn't risk fatally wounding 'Xena', not if she wanted to return her soul to her own body.

'Xena' made more threating gestures, but not really attacking, just waiting. From two different places, Gabrielle could hear high-pitched singing – the Chakram has split in two, each on its separate course. 'Xena' waited, an evil smile on her face, knowing in just a few moments one or both of the two halves of the Chakram would take out Gabrielle. But if they didn't, she would be so distracted trying to avoid them, 'Xena' would have a clear shot at her.

Gabrielle heard rather than saw the one on her left, and was able to block it with the shield, but the force of the impact knocked her to her right and she almost lost her balance. But as she sidestepped to keep from falling she saw the second half glint in the sun was just in time used the sword to block it, but not being fully ready for it, the half Chakram hit the sword and the sword sliced her forehead just above Gabrielle's right eye.

When she tried to wipe the blood away with her sword hand, 'Xena' was there with a solid kick to Gabrielle's chest, knocking her to the ground. She fell flat on her back, arms wide. From the force of the landing, she lost her grip on the Sword, and it landed too far from her to recover it before Xena could get to it.

And with a cry of triumph, Xena ran to the Sword to pick it up. But as she had witnessed twice before, Gabrielle saw the small lightning bolt crackle from the Sword to Xena's hand, and she was thrown backward to land hard enough on her back to knock her senseless. Releasing the Shield, Gabrielle ran to the prostrate Xena, the dagger in hand. She knelt down to the semiconscious Xena and using the dagger, cut open the front of the peasant blouse she had dressed Xena's body in, exposing the magically-healed wound from Odin's Spear. But there was still a small pucker, and it was there that Gabrielle put the tip of the dagger, watching for Xena to open her eyes.

And when they did open, Gabrielle saw they were black, and she plunged the dagger to the hilt. 'Xena' screamed out in pain, and tried to buck Gabrielle off her, but Gabrielle had her left forearm across 'Xena's' chest, her right leg across 'Xena's', holding her down as best she could.

For what seemed an eternity to her, Gabrielle suffered through 'Xena' pulling her hair and punching her in the face and body, trying to get her off. But slowly 'Xena's' strength left her and her arms fell to the ground. And when Gabrielle saw her eyes turn from black to blue, she immediately pulled the dagger out, not noticing that the wound healed itself; her eyes were only on Xena's.


	12. Real Live Xena

**Chapter Twelve**

**Real Live Xena**

Xena’s head lifted up to look around, trying to figure out where she was. Then looking up at Gabrielle, she tried to say something but her voice was too low to hear, so Gabrielle put her ear closer to Xena’s mouth.

“L-life,” Xena whispered. “K-kiss of Life.”

Gabrielle softly put her lips to Xena’s in a gentle kiss as Xena’s hand went to back of her head to pull her closer and to hold her there. Together they shared the loving kisses they both missed, and they both needed.

When their lips finally parted, Gabrielle said softly with a smile on her face, “Faker. Vixen.”

Xena smiled back as her, then said in a gravelly voice, “This isn’t the Amazon camp.”

“No, it isn’t,” Gabrielle said as she helped Xena sit up.

“Did I dream it, or did Velasca tell me you were going after Alti in my body?” Xena’s voice was stronger.

“It wasn’t a dream.”

“And Ares and Artemis showed up?”

“They did. And Artemis gave me her, or _a,_ magic Sword and Shield to fight her, you; her in your body.”

Just then Autolycus came running up. “Did it work? Is she back?”

“I’m back,” Xena said, her strength coming back to her as she stood up. And as she did, her arms went around Autolycus in a grateful hug.

“Thank you for letting me use your body.”

“Not that I had a real choice in the matter,” he replied, not particularly upset.

“And thanks for coming along. Why _did_ you come along?”

“How about if I explain everything on the way to Arethousa?” Gabrielle asked. “We’ve still got a ways to go, on foot, apparently, and it’s a long story.”

“Hey what happened to the horses?” Autolycus asked.

The horse ‘Xena’ had ridden was lying dead on the ground. And the one Gabrielle and Autolycus had been riding was back to an ordinary workhorse.

“I would imagine Alti’s horse died from overexertion. No doubt she kept it alive with her magic.”

“But the horse we were riding, shouldn’t it be dead too?”

“Well, I suspect Artemis’ magic is a bit more powerful than Alti’s,” Gabrielle said. “And I see her Sword and Shield are gone, so I guess she has them back.”

The three of them turned toward the southwest to resume their journey to Arethousa; as they did, the horse began to follow them.

“Uh, what are we going to do with him?” Autolycus asked.

“I don’t know,” Gabrielle answered. “Just let him follow us, I guess. Unless you want to ride him back to the Amazons.”

“I don’t think I want to do that. They didn’t seem particularly happy I was there.”

“So we’ll take him with us,” Xena said. “We can always sell him.”

“So,” Xena continued, “You were going to tell me what happened after you two took off after my body.”

“That’s right,” Gabrielle said. “Well, to start at the beginning, Ares showed up, but was forbidden by Hera to help us out, but apparently she didn’t say that Artemis couldn’t….”

For a quarter of the day Gabrielle and Autolycus went over the events that had brought them here; the only interruptions were questions from Xena. The last interruption was when they came to a river they had to cross.

“I don’t know about you,” Gabrielle said, “but I think I, and my clothes, could use a good bath.”

“Right there with you,” Xena agreed.

They both removed their boots, tied the leather laces together, hung them over the saddle horn, waded in up to their waists, then went swimming under the water. When they surfaced, they both had a handful of mud, which they used to scrub the dirt and blood from each other’s hair. They went back under several times to rinse.

“How do I look?” Gabrielle asked.

“Gorgeous,” Xena replied moving close enough to press her lips to Gabrielle’s.

As she did, Gabrielle’s hands opened the blouse she had cut from neck to waist and began gently fondling Xena’s breasts. Their kisses became more passionate, but then both realized with Autolycus as an audience, this was neither the time nor the place. And with a final kiss, they dove under the water.

When they came up for air halfway across, Gabrielle yelled to Autolycus, “ Are you coming or not?”

He hesitated, looking left and right, hoping to find a narrower place to cross, but not seeing one, he took his boots off, got on the horse and rode into the river. After swimming the rest of the way, Gabrielle and Xena waited patiently for them. The river was just shallow enough that the horse only had to swim a short way before he made it to the other shore, but the slope was steeper and the horse floundered just enough that Autolycus was thrown into the water. And after a few moments, he was able to wade to dry land.

“Can’t swim?” Xena asked as he tried shaking the water off himself.

“Can, don’t like it,” was the reply.

After putting their boots back on, the three of them continued on as Gabrielle continued the story.

It was just before sunset when they, and several peddlers, entered the outskirts of Arethousa. Along the way, Autolycus bought Xena a new blouse with one of the few coins he still had.

“So, where would Hercules be?” Gabrielle wondered.

“Considering it’s about supper time, I’d start checking the taverns and inns,” Xena suggested. “He still has to eat.”

After a quick look in several disreputable looking saloons, they came to an inn with a crowd outside, as if no one dared to go inside.

“What’s going on?” Xena asked one of the men on the outer edge of the crowd.

“Not sure. Somebody’s in there.”

“And?”

“We think he might be a warlord or – or worse.”

“What could be worse than a warlord?” Gabrielle asked.

When he didn’t answer, Xena shook him by his shirt.

“I don’t know,” he said. “All I know is when he went inside he said he wanted to be alone and everybody cleared out.”

“Do you think it’s him?” Gabrielle asked Xena.

“One way to find out,” she replied as she forced her way through, with Gabrielle and Autolycus following after.

He was seated at the last table on a bench with his back to the rest of the tavern, as if daring anyone to attack him.

“You’re in my seat,” Xena said, using one of her ‘tough’ voices.

“Find another one,” the man said gruffly.

“Move, or I’ll move you,” she said.

At first he didn’t move, then slowly turned to face them. And when he saw Xena standing there, apparently alive, Hercules stood up, jaw dropped.

“What’s going on? You can’t be Xena. I saw her die.”

“You should know,” Xena said in a normal tone of voice, “that reports of my death have been somewhat exaggerated.”

“Hey, there,” Gabrielle said, pushing her way past Xena. “Remember me?”

Hercules’ face lit up as Gabrielle went to him and they hugged.

“So, how’ve you been?” she asked.

But his attention once more centered on Xena.

“Is she really alive? How can that be?”

“Believe it or not, but you can thank your mother for that.”

“What? Hera brought you back ?” He was now talking to Xena.

“In a roundabout way.”

“Hi, there Big Fella,” Autolycus broke in, his right hand out, and not wanting to be left out. “Autolycus is the name.”

“I once knew a man named Autolycus,” Hercules said, ignoring the proffered hand, and looking Autolycus up and down with a disagreeable look on his face. “Pig farmer, and a liar, and a thief. Was always covered in filth.”

“Can’t recall ever farming any pigs,” Autolycus answered back good naturedly as he dropped his hand.

Hercules shook his head slightly, then turned back to Xena and Gabrielle.

“Care to join me for supper?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Xena said, then yelled for the barmaid to bring them whatever it was Hercules was eating as they all sat down at the table. And to bring plenty of ale.

“Now,” Hercules said. “Tell me how my mother was responsible for bringing you back to life.”

“How about you tell it?” Xena said to Gabrielle. “You’re better at telling stories than I am.”

So, during the meal, and well past it, Gabrielle once again related the events of the past days, with small clarifications from Autolycus, and an occasional question from Hercules. Before she had finished the entire tavern was filled with everyone able to get in, all of them hanging on every word.

“So, what about the Amazons and their war with the Centaurs?” Hercules asked when Gabrielle had finished.

“That is something I’d like to find out about. But Artemis told Velasca that Ephiny had trained them to be able to stand toe to toe with the Spartans, so I have a feeling they came out the victors.”

“And this Alti?”

“That is something **_I_** want to find out about,” Xena said. “And if she is still alive in that worn out, decrepit body of hers, then I will gladly end her; put her out of everyone’s misery.”

“When are you planning on leaving?”

“First light tomorrow morning. And considering the long, and hard day Gabrielle and I had today, I think we’re both ready to hit the sack. Gabrielle?”

“Oh yeah, more than ready.” There was a bit of a gleam in her eye.

“What about you?” Xena asked Autolycus. “Care to head back to Amazon land?”

“Well, you know, I think I might stick around here for a while. I kind of like the looks of this town.”

“Suit yourself. Hercules? Up for a little journey?”

“I think so. I’ve been holed up here long enough. And I certainly wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Good enough, we’ll see you in the morning.” Turning to the inn keeper she asked, “Any rooms available? Cheap?”

“Oh yes,” he replied brightly. “Top of the stairs to your right, the best in the house. And no charge.”

“Are you sure? We do have a few coins.”

“Quite sure. I could give you the room for free for the next year and still make money – you three have done wonders for this place.”

“Okay. Then thanks.”

Xena and Gabrielle both gave Autolycus farewell hugs and words of appreciation then headed toward the stairs. As they did, the keen-eyed King of Thieves couldn’t help but notice Hercules’ eyes never left the retreating Xena. As soon as they had climbed the stairs, Hercules turned back to Autolycus.

“So Xena was inside you. What was that like?”

“Very strange, my friend, very strange. It was like I had two sets of memories – mine and hers.”

“That must have been confusing.”

“It was, sometimes. But mostly her and my memories were so different it wasn’t that bad. And before you ask, she did have some very interesting thoughts about you.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes. You made quite an impression on her. And from the look on your face it looks like she did the same.”

When Hercules didn’t answer, Autolycus went on. “She’s a heck of a woman – gorgeous, powerful, smart. Did I mention how beautiful she is? Quite a catch for the right man. You know what I mean?”

“I know. To be honest, I never expected to see her again, at least not in this lifetime.”

“Quite a surprise, I’m sure. I have a feeling you’ve been mourning for her, am I right?”

“You are. And I had to admit, given the choice, rather than honor her memory, I’d much rather have the real live Xena.”

 

**The End**


End file.
